1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to an SCR module for use with an internal combustion engine system, and a method for the production of an internal combustion engine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocating piston internal combustion engines are used for various applications. In stationary systems the reciprocating piston internal combustion engines serve for example in combination with a generator to produce electricity. In mobile systems reciprocating piston internal combustion engines are used to power ships, military vehicles, for example tanks, or also to drive agricultural utility vehicles. The reciprocating piston internal combustion engines should hereby exhibit the lowest possible nitrogen oxide emissions. It is known to selectively reduce the nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gases by means of a selective catalytic reaction (SCR) on an SCR catalytic converter. The emission of nitrogen oxides (NO2) can thereby be considerably reduced. This reaction process requires ammonia (NH3) and the products of the reaction are water (H2O) and nitrogen (N2). Titanium dioxide, vanadium pentoxide and tungsten dioxide for example are used as SCR catalytic converters, or also other types of SCR catalytic converters, for example by using zeolites. The ammonia used for the reaction is hereby not added undiluted or in other words in pure form, but rather as a 32.5% aqueous urea solution and is referred to in the automotive industry as Adblue.
Internal combustion engine systems may therefore equipped with devices for selective catalytic reduction of exhaust gases. For reciprocating piston internal combustion engines having varying power outputs, for example an output of between 600 and 4000 kW it is necessary to provide at considerable expense appropriate devices for selective catalytic reduction which can sufficiently extract or reduce the volume flow of nitrogen oxide from the exhaust gas of the reciprocating piston internal combustion engines. For this reason it is necessary to provide appropriately different devices that are complex and expensive for reciprocating piston internal combustion engines having varying outputs. This increases the costs for the production of the internal combustion engine systems considerably and moreover, complex and expensive assembly efforts are required in the production of the internal combustion engine system which are also susceptible to errors.
An exhaust system for several independently operable internal combustion engines is known from German patent document DE 43 10 962 C1. The exhaust gas is directed into a common exhaust gas line, whereby the nitrogen removal from the exhaust gas occurs through selective catalytic reduction by addition of a reducing agent into the exhaust gas stream. The common exhaust gas line branches into at least two branch lines, in which at least one SCR catalytic converter is arranged and at least a section of the branch lines can be shut off using an adjustable shut-off valve, depending on the operating condition.
DE 10 2010 021 438 A1 describes an exhaust gas treatment device, in particular for a diesel engine through which an exhaust stream can flow in an exhaust stream flow direction and including an exhaust gas inlet, a reducing agent adding system for addition of a reducing agent into the exhaust gas stream, a nitrogen oxide reduction catalytic converter and an exhaust gas outlet, wherein the reducing agent adding system includes at least two reducing agent adding devices, in particular injection nozzles.
An exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine, in particular for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2005 025 045 A1. The exhaust gas system includes an SCR-module and a particle filter module. The SCR module is provided with an SCR catalytic converter element and a urea metering device.